Story for Naughty
by silentlady1
Summary: This is a story for my good friend Naughty. I know I haven't updated my fic in awhile but this has inspired me to get through my writers block. Thanks Naughty! ILY!


Walking towards the cafeteria I could hear them all talking. They were trying to be covert, whispering to each other. Too bad I could hear all their thoughts before they could verbalize them and see all of the dirty images running through their heads. The loudest thoughts and brightest most focused images of all came from one person. His thoughts could make a sailor blush. Good thing they call me _Naughty_, I love where his thoughts are going.

He must be a voyeur, he likes watching the mental images of his tall lean body pressing into my soft curves. He's muscular and I can see his biceps flex and pecs strain as he hovers over my lace clad body. That dirty perv has me in sheer black lace in his mind. If he only knew I had seen this image from his mind plenty of times before. I ran to Victoria's Secret and bought the exact bra and panties set he had been envisioning me in. I wonder if his sister knows he's been jacking it to her catalogue. I knew it would be a bit cruel but they don't call me _Naughty_ for nothing. Edward was going to get a little taste of his fantasy today.

All chatter ceases when I walk in and sit down but the mental images start flying in overdrive. Who would have thought Mike Newton would like to be tied up? Or that Tyler wanted a threesome with me and Eric? Or that little Jessica Stanley liked girls; I had to give her credit she had the most imaginative scenes running through her mind.

I focused on Edward thoughts. He had me splayed out across the cafeteria table in nothing but black lace. He was having a bit of _Naughty_ for lunch. I knew I would crack soon if I didn't do something about the sexual tension in this room. Leaving my backpack behind I stood and sauntered in his direction. Everyone was staring but I didn't care. I was focused on the pair of green eyes locked on mine. I could hear their thoughts screaming "_What is she doing?_" Strangely Edwards thoughts stopped all together. His heart rate picked up, going a million miles an hour.

I stopped in front of his table. "Hey Edward, I was wondering if you had a minute. I'm working on this Shakespeare essay and I had a couple of questions. I thought since you were the only one not sleeping through the movie Mr. Berty put on you could help?"

His heart rate didn't slow and I could hear his thoughts stammering. "S-S-S-Sure." he finally choked out.

"Great!" I smiled and thought he was going to pass out. "Maybe we should go to the library. It should be empty since everyone is at lunch."

"Library? Alone?"

"Yeah silly so I can concentrate on the assignment."

"Assignment? Right! Shakespeare."

Jasper was giggling like a buffoon his thoughts betrayed his true feelings. He was sad I didn't ask him to come 'study' with me alone in the library. I thought to myself "Oh young Mr. Whitlock don't you worry, you'll get your chance soon enough. "

We managed to make it to the library with little difficulty. Edward kept tripping over his own two feet watching my ass as I sashayed through the halls. Mrs. Cope the old librarian was out on lunch, I couldn't have planned this more perfectly.

"So, uh, did you want to do it here? Uhhh I mean the assignment." _Idiot._

It was really quite comical to hear his thoughts. Nothing like a little self flagellation.

"Edward, I didn't really want to work on Shakespeare."

"No?"

"No."

"So… what.. uh what did you want to do?"

"This." I said as I slowly started lifting my shirt.

His eyes went wide and his brain started racing _Ohmygod Ohmygod Ohmygod_. Popping the button on my jeans I slowly peeled them down my legs until I was standing in front of Edward looking exactly like his every _Naughty_ fantasy.

Something in him snapped. He lunged at me, kissing me deeply. His hands were on my ass then lifting me so I had to wrap my legs around his waist. He turned around laying me flat on the table, just as he had envisioned me in the cafeteria. I unwound my legs from his waist placing my feet on the table making myself open to him, inviting him in.

"You are a _Naughty_ girl aren't you?" he asked.

I smirked "Let's find out shall we?"

Edward let his hands trail from my knees down to my hips. I lifted slightly an invitation to take my lace panties off. Without fail he did just that. I could see him swallow hard as his hands began to tremble slightly. I sat up and began pushing his shirt up. My hands drifted over his stomach and up until I was pushing his shirt over the top of his head. His bronze hair was a wild mess and I had barely touched it. I couldn't wait to see what it looked like when we were finished.

He fumbled with the button fly of his jeans. So I took over. Grazing his happy trail with my knuckles I snuck my fingers in and deftly got his pants undone. His jeans dropped, his black boxer briefs tenting with evidence of his arousal.

I liked my lips in anticipation. I could see when his decision to go through with it had solidified in his mind. Edward grabbed his boxers and yanked them down, ready to get things started. He attacked my lips again, his warm mouth was amazing. I was ready for him and he needed to know.

"Edward, please fuck me!" I demanded.

Complying he pushed into me and groaned. An unintentional moan slipped past my lips. Edward locked eyes with me and pushed further in. I lifted my hips with each thrust of his. This was good, as good as he imagined, as good as I imagined.

Edward wrapped his arm around me to thrust at a different angle. When his arm was behind my back he unhooked my bra. I quickly removed it and tossed it in the growing pile of clothing. His breath hitched and he groaned as he looked down.

I was on the edge of the table pressed closely to Edward. We were both panting nearly breathless.

"Yes Edward, so good. So close, I'm almost there."

"You like this, my _Naughty_ girl. Fucking on a table in the library where anyone could walk in."

Little did he know that I would know if anyone was going to show up. And in about thirty seconds one Jasper Whitlock was going to walk in and see us, just perfect.

"Yes, I love it!" I screamed out.

Edward covered my mouth with his to muffle my screams. I could feel him tense, about ready to explode. I rocked forward to get just that little bit more friction I needed. As I exploded around him he came right after and Jasper cleared his throat. Edwards head whipped to the side and then back to me. I just smiled and shrugged.

"Uh Jasper… what are you… I mean man could you like give us a minute?"

"Sure, I'll just be… yeah." Jasper said as he turned to retreat back to where he came from. His thoughts screaming _That was so fucking hot! _

"Oh my god I'm so sorry. We should have locked the door or something."

"It's okay Edward. I'm _Naughty_, remember?"


End file.
